Daydreaming
by porcelaintramp
Summary: Vulcans were not suppose to do anything so undignified...and well, students who were prone to not paying attention anyway, shouldn't either.
1. Zoning out

Author's note: This is my first dead-serious story ever. I actually have chapters written out, and if all goes well, I'll be posting them. I'm currently looking for a Beta – and am too lazy to go through the list – so if you are one, or wouldn't mind going over my stuff, message me. (8 I hope you guys enjoy this, because honestly, there is never too much sexy-Spock-time; especially with Zachary Quinto, yum!

Oh, and obviously, I don't own Star Trek, at all. Damn.

Warnings: Bad influence on students trying to concentrate, graphic sex, coarse language.

-----------

If her mother could see her now, how she could laugh. As it is, the woman was probably rolling around in the grave. She never wanted to become even a fraction like her mother: a lusty tramp. Yet, here she was, in a class she didn't technically really need to have for graduation, as it was not her major, salivating over a teacher that was far out of her reach…literally, and figuratively. She was in the back – thank god – surrounded by a row of sleeping students, hidden by the alert ones in the rows in front of her. Personally, she had no idea why she found him _as_ attractive as she did. By anyone's standards the Commander was a fine, very fine, male specimen that should be appreciated, at the very least, from afar. This was unfortunately what every woman who dreamed of getting into his personal life, or really, his pants, had to do. Fantasizing was not something Katy did often, especially in public; but her gaze was firmly glued to his subtly walking figure, and she couldn't help but notice a few crucial minor details: like, if he walked at a certain angle, there was an extraordinary view for the firm curve of his rear.

If one was lucky enough, at this angle, you could also drool over the spot between his legs, that like most men, always had the tiniest tent from the pants itself (though most just preferred to think of it as a slow growing arousal, that would continue if they kept on staring, however false this has come to be). Her gaze drifted to his long legs, which easily dwarfed her, and an exceptional amount of others, men and women. She almost swooned when he stopped moving, his body turned slightly in such a way that it pulled the material taught, smoothing over the lines of his thigh briefly – she could almost imagine how easy it would be to see it flex, if she was only closer.

Spock's voice washed over her like warm chocolate, a soothing, but also erotic, lull to her frantic mind. As she continued staring, not even half-way paying attention to what he was saying; only drinking in the sound, so that she could remember it forever. Her mind began wandering without her permission, and soon, she was off in la-la land, listening to the even, deep, and rich voice of his.

*

"_Cadet Hale, would you please remain?"_

_Class had ended, and people where starting to leave, but even through that dull roar, she could distinctly hear his voice. Classic scenario set-up? Maybe, but she wasn't about to complain if it was. She offered him a small smile, nodded her head and halted her movements; only a few feet from the door it was easy to turn to face his desk. "Of course."_

_It didn't take very long for the others to leave, and pretty soon they were the only ones left in the big lecture room. Spock was sitting immaculately at his desk, though his back was still as straight as ever, currently staring at one of his glowing PADD's. Even in such a professional atmosphere, concentrating on his work, he still looked completely delectable. It took all the will-power she had not to immediately drop to her knees, and beg to suck his cock. At the thought she couldn't help but lick her lips briefly, before getting her mind out of the gutter…mostly. "What is it, sir?"_

_He closed out of his programs and turned in the chair, his head inkling slightly to show his disapproval. If possible, he straightened up even more, indicating this was 'serious'. "You were not focusing on the lesson at hand – again." A brief and small frown tugged at the corner of his mouth for a fraction of a second, before it was gone. She felt her heart race like some silly high school girl with a crush, to get even that much of a reaction out of him. _

"_You did, however, seem almost alarmingly focused on my person. Would you care to explain the reason for this behavior?" She resisted the urge to sigh; why should she assume things would go the way she wanted, and invisioned? Spock may be half human, but he was also Vulcan, and as such, probably wouldn't act on any desire out-right without influence, if at all. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she steeled courage from some unseen part of her mind, and nodded. "Actually, I would __**love**__ to explain it…you see, I'm not sure on much you know of human biology," She paused, and could see a little twitch in his mouth that indicated a brief moment of smugness; he obviously knew quite a lot, which she never doubted. "..but when I listen to you speak, and see you move, I get incredibly wet, right between my thighs." She purred boldly, but didn't move toward him just yet, still intent on gauging his reactions; it was one thing to come onto a teacher who wanted you, but another entirely, onto one who clearly did not._

_Her answer seemed to have startled him, though, the faintest tint of green sweeping across his face. That, combined with a small shake of his fingers led her to believe that either he was disturbed by this, or…nervous? Perhaps. It was always hard to tell when it came to him. "Then it would be wise to see a transfer out to avoid unwanted sexual responses." He sounded much more confident then he appeared, like he was trying to keep himself in check. Taking it was a good sign she rounded the round corner of his desk, which immediately put him on the defensive. _

"_It is not unwanted, Spock." She didn't miss the way he shivered slightly as his name fell from her mouth, and hung in the air between them. He looked as though he was going to protest, so she stopped him in the best way she knew how at the moment – by leaning over swiftly to hotly drag her tongue across the shell of his ear, which shot a wave of desire to the apex of her thighs which pooled. She knew even about Vulcans to know why they avoided unneeded contact; he'd be able to feel her want, and perhaps even pick up lone words in her head if things got heated enough. "I want you to fuck me," Her voice was deathly close to whining, though it was soft and cool against his ear. That, and the stress of having to hold whatever was building inside of him back seemed to make him snap his careful control. _

_She didn't even have time to breathe before his strong, hot hands grabbed her, and she was placed on his desk. The clear sound of things hitting the floor, and the sheer shock of it all made her gasp lightly. Suddenly his body covered her own, almost feverishly; he was poised perfectly between her thighs, feet not even close to touching the floor. Something prominent, pulsing and hard, pressed completely onto her aching core. She had never been so thankful for the short skirts they had to wear, and it was already pushing up her thighs greatly, giving him better access to be as close as possible. She had suspected he would be awkward and uncertain, but this was not the case._

_His hands covered her expertly; one blazing over a breast, and the other, going down to the slope of her ass. "Commander…!" Katy didn't know what she had wanted to say, but he was obviously beyond talking, seeing how his mouth slanted over hers quickly, and silenced her deliciously with his lips and tongue. If she hadn't been humming with tangible desire before, she sure was now. Spock swallowed her light, needy moan like a starved man, and in response, ground his hips onto hers. On their own accord, her hips pushed back against his, and he had to break their fierce kiss to groan. She didn't miss how their eyes both seemed momentarily transfixed on the tiny string of saliva that stretched between their mouths, and broke soundlessly. With blinding accuracy and speed he hiked up her skirt further, letting it lie along her hips, and used the hand on her rear to pull her forward more._

_The hand fondling her breast moved down her stomach and rested on her thighs, willing her legs apart with a small amount of pressure that was well-received. She complied, breath hitching sharply as the regulated air conditioning hit her burning sex. While keeping his gaze firmly on her – something that made her drunk with more lust – he nestled between her legs to pull off her panties with his teeth. About halfway down, there was a slight vibration against her thigh. Katy realized it had been a chuckle when he was pulling the garment off her feet, letting a hand ghost over her calves. Her panties were hooked between his teeth on the thin strap, a rather amused and intrigued expression etching onto his normally stoic features. Using his tongue he gently pried his teeth open, allowing the material to fall into an awaiting hand. "I believe these are, quite clearly, not regulation to a Starfleet uniform."_

_Katy squirmed, and attempted to push her thighs together to create friction, but he did not allow her to do so, placing himself promptly in the way. "Then punish me later, not now." She was breathing heavily, flushed pink with her intense want for him. Setting aside her panties, where she didn't attempt to follow, and pressed her legs further apart with both of his hands; he dipped down, ready to place an open-mouthed kiss on her exposed clitoris – with tongue, even…_

*

"Cadet…Cadet, class has ended."

"Yes—wait, what?" Her face burned hot with a blush, and was sure it had been there the majority of the time, but now, it was mixed with dominant embarrassment, rather than desire.

Katy registered the obvious look of disapproval from Spock, and shot up in her chair, realization sinking in. "Sorry sir," Her voice was low, and fast, but it was the least she could do. She didn't allow him to say any more, quickly gathering her things and slipping out the door with the remaining small flurry of students who didn't bolt as soon as time was up. Thankfully he didn't try to say anything more, though a slanted brow was high on his forehead, genuinely surprised, stunned, and even a little curious as to what would cause her – or any other student – to act in such a manner.


	2. Pheromones

Author's note: The hit to review ratio was rather disappointing, but hopefully this next chapter will inspire more of you to review! Feel free to also message (or leave in your review) suggestions for scenarios you might like to see, and whatnot. More than one creative mind always makes things turn out better. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. (8

Same disclaimer as before; not mine.

* * *

Spock was thankful that his classes were not back to back. His mind was stuck on trying to figure out the Cadet's strange behavior. Meditation had not helped; he was still unable to decipher a logical reasoning to this. Thus, as classes went on, he – scientifically, of course – kept an eye on Cadet Hale. It was subtle, and not at all distracting to his work, which he took extra care to ensure. He noticed that she often had a far-out look in her face, though nothing like what she had _that_ day. However, he was exceedingly patient, and was confident that persistence was the key to this mystery.

Then, about three weeks later, it happened.

"You may begin now."

This particular day he had given plenty of bookwork, and had taken to walking around the room. It reinforced the fact that everyone was suppose to be on task, and if they needed assistance, he would provide it (without simply giving them the answer, mind you). While offering pointers and tips to a student who was so close to grasping the concept he wanted them to, he smelled it. His nose, while not good over long distances, was quite exceptional in close range and picked up a sweet aroma. There was a brief moment to where he was puzzled as to what it may be, but the answer soon became clear: female pheromones. Being in an Academy with sexually active females, this was not uncommon, and he had detected it before. What was uncommon about the ordeal was the way his body reacted to it. He could feel a subtle flush creeping along his face, even after fighting back most of it through sheer will. His core temperature also raised significantly, bordering on uncomfortable, even for someone who was use to extreme heat. A dull roar was building in his hears, thrumming with his rapid heart's pace, more speedy than usual.

Although he was capable of looking over this minor details of change, there was something he could not ignore very well. Spock knew each and every feeling in his body well, to know when something was different, and unexpected. He had to steel even more control to keep his genitals inside of his body (a fact which only a few non-Vulcan beings knew was possible for a Vulcan); the alluring scent in the area promptly managed to illicit some sexual desire, and was calling the necessary body parts out for the job. Though he could keep his organs at bay from being released, there was no stopping his cock from getting semi-hard under the influence of the pheromones; a very awkward feeling to have, even for a Vulcan.

His scientific mind couldn't help but think, 'Fascinating', and it was. He had never experienced such a desire simply from a pleasant aroma, and his nose had been exposed to female pheromones in the air before – but this reaction choice to occur now, which was puzzling. Assuming it was from one of the women near, he moved to the row across, hoping that the more distance between him and the scent, the easier it would be to keep his body calm. Across the row was where Cadet Hale was, something he only suddenly realized, and was grateful; it would be much easier to observe her from a closer proximity. "Cadet Hale, are you fairing well on the assignment?"

When he was closer to her, Spock felt like his senses were being attacked viciously by the pheromones in the air; in was then he noted it was even _stronger_ on this side, hanging thick in the air like unspoken words, and twice as persistent was before. She was producing that intoxicating aroma. He had to fight back the urge to breathe it in deeply, for his sanity, hoping to keep his cock from getting any more aroused then it already was – currently it was not painful to have his full erection inside his body, but that would deteriorate quickly at this rate.

"Yes, sir, thank you."

One quick look over her paper told him that she understood it well enough, especially compared to how she usually struggled. Although he could have told her a few things to fix to ensure she kept consistency, he did not. "Very well, continue." His legs immediately began to lead him away, away from her and that far too tempting aroma that was slowly attempting to madden his logical thought process. He had to get away from it, and fast. Luckily, that was not too difficult, with no need to aid and his long legs, Spock was seated comfortable at his desk four minutes and thirty-two seconds later.

For a distraction, he begun to look through all the data and messages on his PADD's; they were old news, really, but anything to keep his mind working. Even though he was not bombarded by that smell anymore, the desire in his body was still there. Spock did the worse thing then, allowing himself to get lost in thought. At first it was fine, and he was simply musing over his odd predicament, and then, he got a flash of images in his mind, that were most distinctly against Starfleet regulations.

*

_He saw her, perhaps more clearly now than he ever truly had before. Even though as a Commander, he attempted to show all his students the same treatment, it was difficult not to notice the extremely talented ones – rather than those who simply need a little push to break into that territory..and that was her._

_The setting was still the same; the classroom, the assignment, and he still had that damn aching hard-on. But one crucial thing was different. She was not in her seat. In fact, she was underneath his desk, hidden by the walls that sank to the floor and shrouded her with a thin mix of metal and dark wood, not allowing anyone to even see the bottom of her feet. There was only one way out from her current position, which is where he was, in his chair: and essentially, where his cock was._

_She did not seem to mind. If anything she seemed rather eager to him help, as he was unable to keep the rigid flesh inside of his body, and it was now tenting his Starfleet black pants, making it even more uncomfortable. Self-lubrication was already starting to drip, making him hyper-aware of the situation. He eyed her uncertainly, though at this point he was hard pressed to make her presence known without compromising her position, and his as well. There was enough space between the top of the desk and his chair for him to flawlessly watch as she leaned forward, fearlessly pulling down the zipper to his fly, and even undoing the buttons, which he was thankful for endlessly._

_Still, he stiffened; he was nervous as to how she would react, upon seeing one of the other few, but major differences between humans and Vulcans. Her hand reached in without hesitance, a soft cooing noise escaping her lightly parted mouth, like she knew of his thoughts. With ease she pulled him out, and although surprised, she also seemed highly intrigued, curious, and just as before, eager. Her eyes drank in his protruding anatomy, from the head – like humans, mushroomed – to what of the base she could see, looking over each alien texture with utter appreciation. Not surprisingly, it was dark green in color, which anyone would have been able to guess. _

_The open air on that particular part of him, for too long, he knew would cause trouble; his lubricants would work double-time, and that would be incredibly difficult to hide. Although desperate for some kind of contact, he still was fighting with himself, though both halves of his mind agreed on one thing: "You must my cock." Spock spoke low; she was close enough that she would be able to hear him without difficulty, and with the distance between his desk and his students, he doubted they would hear. Half of them were nodding off, anyway. _

_He was incredibly thankful for Vulcan control, then, because when she gave a hard lick to the sensitive head, a dozen sounds seemed like they wanted to come out all at once. They were bit back, and swallowed; his eyes glued to her face, her mouth. Though somewhat worried someone would decide to walk up and see, he couldn't bring himself to care too much if that happened, as long as she continued. Her hand went around the base, fingers delicately brushing both against the skin of his length, but also, the opened slit from whence it came. He couldn't help jumping slightly in his seat; it was subtle and he recovered. No one had noticed – no one except her. Lifting his flesh up slightly she dragged her tongue up from the bottom, purring in her pleasure of his taste, swirling her tongue expertly along the top. _

_His hands were now almost violently gripping the arms of the chair, his deep brown gaze darkening to almost a pitch-black. Spock was aware that his back was incredibly rigid now, as if his body was trying extra hard to appear normal and stoic, while the little minx underneath his desk kissed and licked the top of his cock, before her mouth opened wider to grant the pleading organ entrance into her mouth. She was teasing, at first; sinking in only over the head before removing her mouth, watching it twitch in need, before repeating the action._

_It was madness, and he had half a mind to dismiss the rest of the class so he could violently fuck her teasing mouth. She seemed generous to his need, though, and began to sink fully onto his hard flesh. All the while her tongue moved and rolled, pressed against the underside of his shaft while she simply got used to his girth inside of her mouth. While he waited she got experimental with her tongue, moving it as best as she could with the current space. The movement was enough to keep stimulating him, causing a tiny shiver to fall. He heard her sigh slightly, and she released him for a moment, gathered her breathe, then completely devoured him. Her teeth only slightly grazed his flesh, not roughly, even as she bobbed her head up and down him with a steady pace. She hummed, and the sound created a steady vibration around him that send pleasurable shocks up his spine. _

_Without permission, one of his hands moved to tangle itself in her reddish-brown hair – probably dyed, but that thought was quickly wiped from his mind when she found the will to take him deeper. He realized that he was hitting the back of her throat now, and she wasn't even phased by it. The woman kept sucking him off so thoroughly, and now feeling it start to pulse more, used her hand on flesh that couldn't be reached; the base of his cock mostly, though it was getting daring and running over the open flesh that fanned out slightly around his flesh, a single finger slipping inside slightly through the little available space._

_Spock wasn't ready for the combination of heightened pleasure and pain that made it all the more delicious. What she was doing could be dangerous; what if she had some contamination on her fingers, that was now inside his body? What if—his logical, fretful mind was shushed once again by a surge of bliss, and he noticed quite quickly that she was pulling off from his cock with suction, and was about half a second from whining because of it. She got a devious look across her features, and he was stunned when she used the hand that was slightly in his pants to pull the material down more, exposing the stretched penile-slit completely, and leaned over to drag her tongue across the flesh._

_The sensation was miraculous, and she repeated it again, nearly causing him to ejaculate right then and there. His hand tightened more around her air, and she seemed to understand the unspoken request – returning to working her lovely mouth over him, lips somewhat swollen from being around him so roughly, using everything to bring him over the edge. Her tongue, teeth, sounds, probing hands. But what really undid him was when he looked down at her, he saw that her legs her open as she squat comfortably, and not only was she not wearing any panties, but he could see the sheen of desire along the inside of her thighs and beyond. _

_*_

"Commander?"

If it wasn't for the fact he was the master of controlled, blank expressions, he would've looked stunned at the voice that caused his fantasy to die away. Now, if only it did the same to his even more persistent cock...

"What is it that you require, Cadet?"

It was Uhura; probably his most prized student. He doubted she needed his help on this assignment, since it should have been a breeze for her. His head inclined slightly to show that he was listening – he saw a faint blush spread across her cheeks, and he brushed away the urge to roll his eyes. There had once been a mutual attraction, though he wasn't sure if she knew that; but it had died quickly, finding that most of it had been because they shared similar interest in xenolinguistics, which was hard to find. She was beautiful, yes, but far too much like him. If his parents were any indication, differences could bring out good things in relationships.

"I just wanted to ask you if you change the due-date for our thematic analysis. A few people seem to be convinced you have."

He didn't even take have a second to respond. "I changed it once, which was agreed on mutually. The current, and final due-date is next Tuesday before 0800."

This seemed to be answer she was looking for, because she left him – and his aching erection – alone for the remainder of the class. Spock could hardly believe he had just experienced a full-blown fantasy about one of his students giving him a 'blowjob', if he remembered correctly. Not only that, but hell, he didn't even get to image how she would look swallowing—he forced himself to end that thought right there, and sighed slightly.

What the hell was he suppose to do for the next half an hour, besides going over there and shoving his hard-on in her face, and hope she was nice enough to take him into her mouth? Continuing the fantasy was out of the question, because he was unsure if he could handle the sight his mind desperately wished to produce, while in a public place. One thing he did know was…it was going to be a long thirty minutes.


	3. Bedhead, part 1

Author's note: Sorry it took so long. I've been debating what I want ideas I want to do first, and what to save, for later. That and I got this super-sweet idea for a one-shot; if you like this, you'll definitely love that. ;D hopefully I'll have it up later today, since it's been nagging at me as well. Thanks for the reviews, loves – I enjoy how we are all rather in the same circle, haha. I HOPE THIS PLEASES YOU. (even though it really isn't as smutty as the other two chapters)*runs away*

_______

It was no secret that Katy was not a morning person. Hence, why her roomie didn't find it odd, at all, to reset the alarm that the half-sleeping woman kept turning off. After about the fifth time of watching that hand smack the snooze button, and hearing the catchy tune of 'Pirates of the Caribbean', she decided it was time to put some more effort in waking her friend up. Lacey grabbed a pillow from her own bed, and attacked the lazy Cadet with it; it didn't help too much, as she remained snoring softly in a tangle of purple sheets.

"You're going to late," Lacey called loudly. Her only response was muffled grumbles. Resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes, she plopped herself down on her roomie, and snuggled. "I know you still have an hour, but it takes you at least thirty minutes just to get out of bed – and with your short, but nice legs, being extra sluggish in the morning…we're talking about a ten minute window to run to class, if you don't at least attempt to get up now."

Katy seemed unphased by the news, sinking deeper into the warmth and softness. A rather harsh slap, though playful, on her ass indicated Lacey was giving up, and leaving her to her own devices. She would have been thrilled, if it weren't for the pain. "See you later, lazy-bones. Try and muster up some will power, will ya?" A voice cooed softly in her ear, before it went away, and the sound of the door opening and closing thrummed lightly in the air.

She was tired. Far too tired then a human should be, really: attempting to catch up on her homework, and then being dragged off to play beer pong, then not getting in until fucking 3:30 am, was not a good combination. As much as she wanted to see her fan-fucking-tastic Vulcan teacher, her body was in complete protest to moving. Without much of a fight, she fell back asleep, bundled happily, and without any distractions to keep her mind from wandering…

*

_She was determined not to become that student who hiked her skirt higher, and flirted with her eyes in class – no, that was to be expected. While it would even seem logical to him, he rather enjoyed how she acted as if nothing was going on between them; it set off the chase, not being able to tell what the other was thinking, or imagining…and imagine they did. Katy had forced herself to act normal, and while hard at first, now, it was easy. It was a silent brand of adored torment, forcing them to recall how each of them looked while in the throes of their near-animalistic passion. _

_They never kept each other waiting too long. As the class dismissed, she made herself one of the last few people to leave. She walked by his desk, and she heard him murmur: "Tonight." They locked gazes briefly, before he returned to his glowing PADD screen, and she left._

_It was well past midnight when she crept through the darkness to his quarters, in the staff section of the campus. Dressed in a long coat, and her knee-high wedged boots (something he admitted to loving; heels were not quite his favorite, and could get in the way in many of the positions they found themselves in), her hair up in some messy, wanna-be style, since he had a particular fetish for latching onto her neck, and pulling her hair. There seemed little sense to make it look all intricate and prim, if he was only going to give her sex hair. _

_The usual excited and nervous feelings fluttered in the bottom of her belly; she only had to press the comm. on his door to alert him of her presence when she arrived, and the door opened soon after that. His room was engulfed in shadows, with the fading aroma of candles hanging in the warm air – clearly, he'd been meditating. Katy walked in soundlessly, and reveled in the sound of the door closing behind her, and locking. Her human eyes could not comb him out through the dark, but she knew he was there, and could see her perfectly. She was his prey – and he, the predator. Smoothly she undid the buttons to the coat, and let it fall off her body, shivering slightly at how the material slid across her skin. Her ears picked up a growl of approval. Instead of wearing the common (and over used) black, or even red, lingerie, she was wearing a nice emerald green; but the garments were not fancy, but simple lace. No buttons, no strings, no complicated way to take them off or get them on._

_For a few long moments, she remained untouched; simply standing her, breathing heavily, trying to soothe her erratically beating heart. God, he wasn't even _close_ and she was getting incredibly turned on! She didn't really mind, at the moment, as long as something soon he did touch her, otherwise, he'd have a very angry woman to deal with. Unfortunately, she was quickly losing her patience, and slipped a dainty hand between her thighs and under the panties. Katy had barely even started to tease herself, startled to find how slick it already was, when suddenly she felt his inhuman heat behind her._

"_I do not recall giving you permission for such an act," He chided in her ear, like one would a child. He grabbed her hands and tied them behind her back, with god knows what, so that her twists were together and immobile."I'm sorry," She cried slightly, unable to believe she forgot one of the most important rules when being locked in a sexual relationship with Spock – no one other than him got the pleasure of touching you, even yourself, without his expressed approval. His chest was pressed to her back, and with the placement of her hands, she could feel his obvious arousal through his Starfleet pants. "Are you?"_

_With jarring speed she was bent over his cool desk, breasts squished against the top, head only slightly hanging off the edge. "Yes!" She nodded awkwardly, breathing heavily as she heard the sound of drawers opening and closing, before his presence ghosted over the flesh of her thighs."I am not quite convinced – however, you soon will be." No sooner then he spoke, had his hand connected with her ass, and it was not gentle, either. A loud noise of protest escaped as she wiggled, trying to alleviate the pain that shot both up her spine and down to her toes. _

_He did it again, managing to use the same amount of force; it brought on another round of pain, but also slight numbness, and the beginnings of pleasure. When the hell had she become such a damn pain-slut?! It certainly had not happened before being with the half-Vulcan, THAT was for sure. His large, hot hand ran over her flesh, which she was sure was going to be bright red quite soon. "It is a shame you cannot see how lovely your skin is when reddened," He murmured lazily behind her, or, at least she thought he was behind her. Being human really sucked sometimes, y'know? Spock was obviously not going to stop hitting her any time soon, so she attempted to get slightly comfortable on the top of the desk; which was rather impossible. He had indulged in a number of her fantasies, she owed him this. "As long as you fuck me after, I don't care if I come out black and blue," She whined slightly, and was rewarded for speaking out of turn with another slap, this time much harder. _

_Katy squealed, her legs shaking because of the impact it had; jolts of pleasure shot through her body, running over her already inflamed nerves and making her tingle. His nose brushed against the bottom of her spine, and inhaled deeply. "Interesting," The heat of his breath made her back arch, pushing her chest almost painfully onto the desk._

"_W..what?"_

_She felt him smirk faintly against her skin – well, that was never a good sign. "You're reaction has changed…I must investigate this further." There was no doubt in her mind on what he was about to do, and that, he was going to enjoy his brand of punishment even more. She sucked in a breath, waiting, and just as she let it out, Spock's hand connected with her already sensitive rear, and there was no stopping the breathless moan that escaped. His fingers curled around her panties, and slowly slid it down past her ankles, and boots. _

_Feeling his hand on her exposed, and slightly buttocks made her jump. Then, in a ripple of moves, he made continuous hits to his current favorite part of her anatomy; each varying in pressure, but all of them caused the same, almost perplexing reaction. She cried out heavily, sure that her voice was going to begin to go if he kept this up. There was a burn in the pit of her stomach, a familiar throb of desire coming from her crotch. _

"_Fuck, Spock, stop it!" Even so, it still hurt like hell, and she really didn't want to have trouble sitting down anytime soon; the post-sex pain she usually got from his ravenous sex was more than a handful to deal with. "No," Came his smooth, almost amused response. To prove his point, he gave one last hard smack to her ass, causing her to give a noise that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a moan. Whatever it was, Katy was sure she liked it, because hell, he adored those sounds that could only come from being harassed sexually._

_His previously tormenting hands curled along the inside of her thighs, and pulled her legs apart, giving him a spectacular view of her most private area. Almost tauntingly, he ran a long finger down the curve of her rear, all the way over her aching, wet core. "I don't believe your body wants me to stop." She felt a flare of her temper, and attempted – however futile it was – to free her hands from behind her back. Regardless if her body wanted him to keep hitting her, she would much rather be met by his cock, then hand. Considering how sensitive that part of his anatomy was, she could only imagine the kind of tent he was sporting now. So, she went to every woman's last resort; seduction._

"…_but, wouldn't you rather have me sucking you off? Y'know, use my tongue along the base of your cock like you love it?"_

_Whether he'd actually stop or not, she wasn't sure; but she definitely had his attention, at least for now. "Or, maybe you'd rather have me deep throat you, because when I moan while doing that it creates that wonderful vibration." Katy wished she could see his face, to know whether or not it was working as she wanted, so she paused, allowing the mental images she was sure were going to pop up in his head to sink in. _

_What she had not been expecting, was to have him bite her thighs, and then press his erection along one of them. "Do you presume you are the only one who can play that game," He murmured, darkly, wonderfully, and leaned over her back to lick along the gentle slope of her hip. His own pelvis began to grind and gyrate on her thigh, so close, yet also so very far from where she wanted him the most – it was frustrating, torture, and delicious. _

"_It would be far too easy to just slip inside you right now," He begun in a deep baritone, hands gripping her hips like he would be taking her from behind, but she had a sneaking suspicion he would not. "You would not deny me; not with your body screaming at me to take you, and fuck you into submission."_

*

For the second – or was it the third – time she was torn away from her dream just as things were getting good. Her alarm clock was buzzing with life, and it was annoying, and she almost throw it against the wall…oh, wait, she did. Katy didn't care, because her body was on fire, her mind was running at about a million miles a minute and something Spock said reminded her of something: that, holy shit, she had to _submit _a goddamn paper today.

Paying little attention to her appearance she got dressed, grabbed the report that she, at least, had finished a few days ago, and headed out the door. She was already late, that much she knew; but better late, then not there, right? With a quickness in her step she didn't know her body possessed, and managed to get to the doors of the classroom and walk in – only twenty minutes late.

The good news? He wasn't giving a lecture. The bad news? She had to hand him the paper, and probably deal with his version of twenty-one questions, when all she wanted to do was tackle him in the chair, straddle him, and get the orgasm she has been denied for _days_.

Without even noticing her feet took her to his desk, and her eyes were met with his subtle expression of annoyance, and something else she couldn't quite place. "Uhm, sorry sir, but I knew I had to turn this in to you, so…"

Spock raised an eyebrow slightly, and when she extended her hand, he took the paper. Unfortunately, not carefully enough, because as soon as his fingers accidentally, and briefly, touched hers, he was bombarded by feelings with intense lust. _As if he didn't have enough of his own to deal with! _He swallowed slightly, and gave a light, curt nod. "Yes, well, you may take your seat." His words were forced, but Katy didn't notice, and nodded fiercely, scampering to her seat in the back of the room.

He was rattled; so many things were bouncing around in his brain, mostly consisting of seeing if that desire he felt was actually directed at him, because it sure as hell seemed like it, and if he should act on it if the feeling was mutual. Even he could only handle being sexually frustrated for so long, and it was beginning to take its toll on his logic.

His gaze landed on her, and he could feel his heart rate explode; how had he not noticed? Her _hair. _It was exactly as he imagined, almost like a controlled lion's mane, but clearly messy, right after he got done fucking the hell out of her.

..Well, that wasn't going to help, now, was it?


	4. Bedhead, part 2

Author's note: I thoroughly enjoy eating lovely reviews for breakfast. (8 Since the last chapter was more kink then smut, I decided to play dirty. YUM.

___

Spock had never been more thankful for book-work in his entire life.

It very rarely happened on Vulcan, since the children taught themselves by going through the learning bowls; and when it did happen, he never really enjoyed the concept. Until now, that is. With his students working diligently, or at least pretending to do so, there was literally nothing stopping him from salivating over absolutely _delectable _Cadet Hale looked. He imagined that she had literally rolled straight from bed and into his class room, and while he was normally a fan of being clean, and at the very least, groomed, the crazy hair looked divine on her. As his subconscious knew it would. It was not frizzy – more like, teased, and holding attractive spots of natural waves.

He was being incredibly discreet about his attention to her; always acutely aware of the other students, making sure not to stay too long, but always returning, nonetheless. How could she not know what she did to him? But really, was he alone in this alluring madness? The thought of anyone else being in the same state as him, lusting after her, instantly made jealousy brew up in his chest. There was no emotional attachment, but somehow a part of him had already decided that she was _his_. The carnal emotion he read from her earlier only strengthened this, and was beginning to feed into his subtle, bold nature.

Resting along his desk, his arm was shaking. It drew his attention before, before he looked back up to find the tormenting Cadet. What he saw made his breath silently hitch. She was chewing on her pen, probably not even really paying attention, but her lips were wrapped around it; not fully, but enough to accentuate that delicate, full part of her anatomy. Greedily, he wished that her mouth was on him, on his cock, or, at least somewhere lavishing kisses on his body. At least point he'd even take one of those 'friendship kisses' on the cheek he'd often see girls exchange with each other, and occasionally, their male companions, too.

Biting back a groan, he gave a quick look down – he was not surprised to be met by an impressive tent, nor the desire to touch it. It was not something he participated in often, but recently it was plaguing his mind more and more. Without his permission, the more creative (and probably human) part of his mind fed him a sinful fantasy.

*

_Her moans echoed like the coo of a dove thorough the house; soft in tone, sweet, and addicting._

_He had just gotten out of a meeting with Pike, which had dragged out because of unrelated debates; and while he usually did not mind, finding them amusing, he was anxious to get back to his lover. It thrummed in his ears, and his legs easily carried him to the couch in where she resided; sprawled out beautifully, naked, while lightly teasing her own nipples with her fingers. Spock swallowed hard, his eyes fixated solely on her shy, unfamiliar movements upon her own body – that was right, she had never masturbated before, and never needed to. Though, this, he was sure was just some attempt to make him snap. He watched as her fingers experimentally pinched and pulled on her tight nipples. Then her small hand cupped her breasts gently, pushing them together slightly, before another breathless moan fell from her lips._

_As much as he wanted to step in, and replaced her hands with his own, he was paralyzed. The scene shot hot desire through his veins, and he was obscenely aware of how his inner core temperature spiked. His mouth went dry when one of her hands trailed down the smooth, flat train of her abs, past her cute bellybutton, and slipped into her own wet heart. Her thighs rubbed together in response, a tiny groan cutting through the sexual energy in the room._

_From the subtle, coy movements of her fingers to her thighs sliding across each other, to the look of pure, innocent ecstasy on her face, it all made his blood burn to an inferno; the result naturally headed south and pooled. Yet, he was far too hypnotized to think of pouncing on her – or, rather, actually doing so, because he was tempted. "Spock.." His name fell from her lush mouth like liquid sex, and it caused both of them to shiver. _

_Her legs opened, and from this position, he got a teasing view of the sensitive flesh in the apex of her thighs. It was waiting, calling; taunting him, like a challenge. It caused even more blood to pound in his ears, his heart beating incredibly fast, his skin heating up more than usual. It was far too hot, and he shed the Starfleet issued shirt, reveling in how the normally warm temperature of the room felt cool against his skin._

_So enraptured by watching her fingers press against her clitoris, while others rubbed across her breasts and the scattered nerves just underneath her breasts, that he didn't realize one of his hands had begun pressing against the noticeable bulge in his pants. The offending hand rubbed against his own erection, slow, but hard, creating enough friction to send sparks through his nerves. For a moment, his gaze blurred, only seeing a mixture of motions from her hands and hearing her noises. When his eyes refocused, he saw her own, big, brown, and beautiful, staring back into his own black ones – the lust evident in them caused him to growl low in his throat. _

_Katy kept his gaze, boldly, using the fact that he was also touching himself to make herself lose some inhibitions. One of her fingers slipped inside her core, and she heard him suck in a sharp breath. He was becoming more and more convinced she was trying to drive him to insanity, watching her tiny hand pump another finger into her sex, causing a choir of light gasps and moans that only wet his appetite for her body._

_Unable to help himself, finding that his hand through the material of his straining pants was not even close to being enough alleviating the pain it suddenly caused, he unbuckled and unzipped the trousers, his hand thrusting inside, so his fingers could curl around his length. The sudden direct contact sent electricity up his spine, and there was no way he could stop the deep groan from pushing past his gritted teeth._

_Her eyes were almost impossibly wide now, whether in disbelief or arousal, attempting to soak in the scene, he couldn't be sure; but he didn't care, because he could see her wrist moving faster, and could only imagine what kind of pace she was setting with her fingers. Using his other hand, he pushed his pants down his thighs, were they clung to the muscles there. It was somewhat frustrating, but it was enough for him to move; his hand beginning to pump the engorged flesh without shame, the muscles in his back spasming delightfully._

"_Do you wish it was my hand – my cock – my mouth?" He murmured in a forced voice, their gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity, their sharp intakes and arched backs matching perfectly in-rhythm with their strokes, where they knew each other well. Every slope, every nerve, every zone that brought on an extra surge of pleasure, it swirled in their minds, as clearly as if the very flesh was laid out before their eyes, in reaching distance, of course._

_She couldn't even answer verbally, but nodded sloppily, and her legs shifted, hips wiggling in a familiar way. Spock knew she was going to orgasm; so, he sped up the movements of his hand, making sure to brush his thumb over the sensitive head. His breathing was labored as he attempted to force himself over the edge. As a last resort he brought one of his hands to his mouth, and begun to lick and suck on his sensitive fingers, causing his hips to jerk violently into his hand, creating even more wonderful friction that made him want to turn into a puddle of goo. He was almost there – the pleasure zipping up and down his spine, into each extremity, tickling the back of his brain – and watching her was like a dream._

_Then, she did it; before she orgasmed she bit her lip, and then licked it so seductively, it must have been an accident. Katy convulsed, her back arched, thrusting her awaiting breasts into the welcoming cooling air, while her fingers continued to slip in and out of her tight core, no doubt running along the bundle of nerves, to maximize the height of her release._

_His jaw slacked, and his eyes slightly rolled in the back of his head, his hand rubbing his cock raw as he felt the pressure tighten considerably, and then let loose; he imagined being wrapped around by the heat of her body, her eager mouth, or even her shy, but determined hands. Their breathing was matched in a mantra of shallow gulps of air, trying to revive the right amount of oxygen into their brains._

_After a few long moments, when Spock was sure he recovered, he was proven wrong, once again, by the temptress. His eyes focused back on her, and he was blown away by what he saw: she was on her hands and knees, front dipped, hips swaying tantalizingly, with a smirk on her lips and a sultry gaze, pink tongue running along her mouth in what could only be described as a look of someone who wanted to devour him. Her posture was completely primal, and her hair matched that; wild, wavy, shadowing her face in ways that made her look even more like an animal then the way her nails gripped the edge of the sofa did, or how her teeth flashed, like she couldn't wait to sink her teeth into him._

"_..Katy," He groaned, feeling a renewed sense of desire beginning to tease his body from the very bottom of his toes. "You are going to drive me to insanity…"_

_The answer seemed to please her, because then she pounced, ready to claim him in every way she could possibly think of, and talk him into with the persuasive ways of her mouth, tongue, and body._

_Who was he to deny her?_

_*_

Snapping himself from the fantasy, he sucked in a deep breath, subtly, so as not to draw attention to himself. When had he lost such control over his mind? It was one thing to fantasize in his quarters, but again, in his classroom? It was preposterous, it was undignified it was…_incredibly hot. _

Spock dared himself to look at her and not completely lose himself, which he managed not to do; but he watched her intently, curiously, and with hunger. His mouth opened slightly, almost as if to make sure he still remembered that yes, breathing was necessary for life. She was moving surely, though a bit lazily, and took out a hairband from her pocket.

When she raised her hands to try and tame her mane, by pulling it back, he growled. Like, actually, holy fuck, _growled_. He didn't even care that everyone heard, because no one would have even guessed it was him.

Katy nearly jumped, and her arms dropped, head frantically turning this way and that. In his sudden possessiveness, and displeasure, he'd forgotten one thing: that he was looking directly at her, and no doubt, fucking her with his eyes like he dreamed of doing in reality.

She met his gaze unexpectedly, and he saw rather then heard her breath hitch, and smelled the faint scent of arousal.

Without a doubt, a fact flashed through his mind, bringing on more pleasure then disapproval – she knew.


End file.
